


I Remember

by TeamCloverLeaf



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feels, Memory Lane, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamCloverLeaf/pseuds/TeamCloverLeaf
Summary: Killua remembers moments from along his journey with Gon.
Kudos: 6





	I Remember

I remember the first time we met.  
A young, innocent smile, that will always shine bright.  
Your search had only just begun.

I remember your ambition.  
I can try and fail, but you’ll always be the one get back up.  
You’ll never give in until you succeed.

I remember when you came for me.  
When I couldn’t speak for myself. When I wanted what I shouldn’t have.  
When I was lost and afraid in the dark, your light shined for me.

I remember our latent power.  
Something new we’d never known, you and I discovered together.  
I know you’ll always keep fighting for your goals.

I remember following you.  
I didn’t know where, but I knew I wanted to go with you.  
This is your journey, and I will search alongside you.

I remember your persistence.  
Even in capture, you reminded me of what I wanted.  
I keep you right, you keep me forward.

I remember our adventure.  
Improving our skills and taking the lead.  
It's still too early for us to live just to grow old.

I remember your drive.  
Even in a challenge beyond your power, you pull through.  
You find a way to exceed yourself and succeed in your goal.

I remember your success.  
One step closer to what you’ve been hunting for.  
The excitement in your smile I should have cherished more.

I remember how it began.  
Caught up in an expedition across a new land.  
Discovering new creatures with your old friend guiding us. 

I remember the challenge.  
We still had much to learn.  
Our abilities have room to grow.  
So does our knowledge of the enemy.

I remember your loss.  
We wandered too close.  
We were too naive.  
We witnessed a fight that wasn’t our own.  
You learned what rage was.  
We can’t go back now.

I remember your tenacity.  
Despite what you saw, you wanted to believe he was still alive.  
I believed you.  
You are light itself.  
Sometimes I must look away.

I remember isolation.  
Tasked in defeating an opponent stronger than us.  
You persevere, but I give in.  
She warned me someday I would leave you for dead.  
I never want to, but I‘m losing trust in myself. 

I remember your defeat.  
Powerless and crying.  
Feelings of frustration didn’t hinder your goal to save what you’d lost.  
You entrusted them to find him.  
I vowed to protect you. 

I remember my solitude.  
Watching you from afar.  
Though she valued your time alone, I had to keep my promise.  
I couldn’t leave you vulnerable.

I remember escaping the dark.  
Long had I been too afraid.  
I was scared of what I couldn’t overcome.  
Then I remembered my best friend.  
I wouldn’t ever leave you.  
I don’t have to be controlled anymore.

I remember your rage.  
More than before.  
Seeing with your own eyes the creature begging at your feet.  
That unleashed your caged hatred.  
I couldn’t bear to see you that way.

I remember crying.  
I had before, but never like this.  
I had you, but not yourself.  
I was scared I couldn’t bring you back.  
But she is right, I am the one who you need most.  
We need each other.

I remember being afraid.  
Witnessing you destroy yourself.  
The thought of losing you was terrifying.  
Your search in the dark led you here.

I remember holding you in silence.  
Long hair draping across my shoulder.  
You were still, barely alive.

Did you have to do it yourself?  
Did you have to give up everything?

I remember stained sheets.  
Lying lifeless with barely a breath.  
No one can heal you, but I can.

I remember her.  
She’s spent too long in the dark.  
I was foolish to leave her alone.  
Now she’ll be free.

I remember saying goodbye.  
I know for certain we’ll meet again.  
Climb higher and catch your dream.

Most of all, I remember our friendship.  
Something I once gave up on.  
Now, I will never let go.

I’ll see you again.  
My best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not crying... you are.  
> Playing with feels in my works is a habit of mine...
> 
> In case it may have been confusing, I chose plot points and dedicated paragraphs to them.  
> From the Hunter Exam to the World Tree.


End file.
